


Великий суп

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: никто не ушёл голоднымвозможно неконтролируемое слюноотделение и непреодолимое желание встать к плите





	Великий суп

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2019 в рамках Зимней ФБ http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217142658.htm?oam#more12
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету koma_ami
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено
> 
> музыкальная тема - Вархамер, гимн Ультрамаринов  
> Warhammer 40000 Ultramarine Chant https://ipleer.fm/song/6563407/Warhammer_40000_-_Ultramarine_Chant/

* * *

  
Если жизнь чему-то и научила Стайлза, так это ничему не удивляться. Поэтому, когда опасного вида древний свиток после расшифровки оказывается всего лишь рецептом супа, он просто составляет список покупок. К слову сказать, список этот невелик, потому что практически всё необходимое находится прямо на заднем дворе заново отстроенного дома Хейлов, где Стайлз, движимый неистребимым желанием причинения стае домашнего уюта, по весне устроил небольшой огородик. И если пара грядок с зеленью каким-то непостижимым образом превратилась в плантацию помидор, лука и прочей полезной вкусноты, то вины Стайлза в этом нет, ясно? В конце концов, это укрепляет стайный дух – когда на Хеллоуин они, устроившись на до сих пор пахнущем свежей древесиной крыльце, неуклюже вырезают страшные рожи на настоящих домашних тыквах. Именно одну из таких уцелевших тыкв Стайлз и прихватывает с собой. Он дополняет свою крутобокую добычу помидорами и луком, картофелем и кабачком, сочным сладким перцем и, конечно же, морковкой. А вот за чечевицей придётся метнуться в магазин. Впрочем, он всё равно туда собирался, потому что Айзек опять выхлебал всё молоко, а у Эрики закончились любимые хлопья… Иногда Стайлз чувствует себя многодетным отцом. И знаете что? Он не имеет ничего против этого.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Так что, как только всё необходимое наконец-то располагается на столе, Стайлз приступает к готовке. Он ловко чистит и шинкует овощи, умудряясь ни разу не порезаться, что определённо стоит занести в отдельный список суперспособностей. Стайлз добавляет совсем немного масла, прежде чем начать обжаривать овощи в глубоком чугунке – те выделяют достаточно сока, а даже оборотням не стоит злоупотреблять жирной пищей. Наконец, приходит время превращения овощного рагу в настоящий суп. Стайлз начисляет себе дополнительные баллы: в морозилке у него был припасён отличный куриный бульон, который только что дождался своего часа.  
  
  
  
В итоге умопомрачительным ароматом наполняется весь дом.  
  
Стайлз убавляет огонь до минимального и накрывает чугунок крышкой, оставляя суп как следует протомиться.  
  
  
  
И это определённо успех! Стайлз готов побиться об заклад, что, если бы это было возможно, стая не только подчистую вылизала бы тарелки, но и попробовала на зуб пропитавшийся ароматом – увы! – слишком быстро закончившегося наваристого супа чугунок. Что наводит Стайлза на мысль о том, как использовать оставшиеся у них тыквы: он просто уверен, что никто не сможет устоять перед фаршированными съедобными горшочками. Что заодно решит вопрос с мытьём посуды, потому что нет посуды – нет проблем, правда?  
  
А пока он просто наслаждается очередным вечером – немного шумным, но очень, очень уютным. А ну-ка улыбнись, хмуроволк!

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
